


Skip A Beat

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Awkward First Times, Blood, F/M, Government, Guns, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Minor Violence, Protests, Teenagers, The Cure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t understand that once love - the deliria - blooms in your blood, there is no escaping its hold. Things are different now. Scientists are able to eradicate love, and the government demands that all citizens receive the cure upon turning eighteen. </p><p>Levi had received the cure six years ago, and he was completely content with his life. That is, until he met Eren: the boy who was completely against the cure and, somehow, made Levi's heart skip a beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With All The Cows

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Delirium by Lauren Oliver

It has been 75 years since the government identified love as a disease, and 58 years since the scientists perfected a cure. 

Things weren't always as good as they are now. He remembered what they had learned in school about the old days – the dark days – where people didn't realise how deadly a disease love really was. For a long time, they even viewed it as a good thing, something to be celebrated and pursued. That is one of the reasons love is so dangerous; it affects your mind so that you cannot think clearly, or make rational decisions about your own well-being. Instead, stupidly, people back then named all the diseases, like anxiety or depression or heart disease when they were all, in fact, only symptoms of amor deliria nervosa. 

Of course, the world isn't completely free from the deliria just yet. Until the procedure can be perfected, until it has been made safe for under-eighteens, not everybody is protected. It moves with us, always there, always waiting for the perfect time to strike. 

Many people were afraid of the procedure, and some even resisted. Levi remembers seeing countless uncured people dragged to their procedures, so racked and ravaged by love that they would rather tear their eyes out than be without it. Several years ago on the day of her procedure, one girl managed to escape her restrains – he didn't bother remembering her name – and found her way to the roof of the building. She dropped quickly, without screaming. The media then made an example of her, broadcasting her face everywhere as a reminder of the dangers of the deliria.

They say that in the old days, love drove people to madness. Love is the deadliest of all deadly things; it kills you both when you have it, and when you don't. 

Levi was never afraid. It has been 1, 993 days since he received the cure. He was safe from the pesky disease now and he forever would be. Now, he will be happy and safe forever. At least, that's what everybody says. 

Just before you receive the cure, you go through an evaluation. The government puts forward specially trained workers to evaluate the incoming batch of young adults. After they are done asking you personal and very detailed questions, you're paired with a partner for life. The riddance of love results in the lack of relationships, which is why the government interferes and makes sure the population continues to grow. A few years later, you get married and have as many kids as the government directs you to have. It's a simple and stress-free process. 

Unless you choose to work for the government, like Levi did. The procedure does not apply then, unless you're desperate. You are expected to devote your life to perfecting the cure and you are not given a partner or kids – though there are some exceptions. The best you can probably hope for then, is a cat. And that's exactly how Levi wanted it. 

So, here he was: out of bed and getting dressed at six in the morning. The smell of coffee in the air was intoxicating and he immediately followed the scent, still half dressed. He saw Farlan first; Farlan was a young man with grey eyes and pale brown hair. His bangs hung over his forehead, right between his eyes. Bags protruded from under his eyes as he yawned, clearly in need of the exact same liquid as Levi. 

“Morning!” Levi twitched at Hanji's chirpy voice. She almost skipped over to him, working on sorting out his tie properly; it had quickly become a routine for them. “When will you learn, Levi?” She muttered, huffing as she undid it and then redid it correctly. 

“I believe 'never' is the correct answer.” Farlan's sleep-ridden voice spoke out from around the newspaper he held. Levi shot him a glare in return, to which Farlan's lips twitched up in a pathetic effort of a smile. Farlan didn't smile much, not since a few years back. 

“Did you wake up Isabel?” Levi muttered to Hanji before walking around the counter and grabbing a mug to fill with coffee. 

“She's in the shower.” Hanji told him before grabbing another mug for herself. With how energetic she already was, he guessed she had drank two cups already. Then again, Hanji had always been an energetic person. The huge glasses framing her face just made her look twice as crazy when she was being so energetic. Of course, Levi wouldn't go as far as saying that Hanji wasn't crazy. But she worked for the government, as did Farlan. 

Farlan was two years younger than Levi, which put him at an age of twenty-two. Most of the time he was stuck in an office, just like Levi. Hanji, however, had chosen a much more social place. She was a nurse, in charge of helping carry out procedures and making sure Evaluation Days went to plan. Isabel, however, was just seventeen. She had a year to go before she would receive the cure; she was, therefore, still in school. 

“Hanji! Where the hell did you put my towel now?!” Levi looked up and cringed at Isabel's yell. “Nevermind! I found it!” Levi rolled his eyes while Hanji snickered. 

“What time do you have to be there?” Farlan spoke up, looking at his own watch. 

Realising he was addressing him, Levi turned to him. “Seven thirty. We need to look over the lists and double check question details.” 

When he wasn't sitting in an office – which was a few days per year – Levi was also one of the Evaluators. He was one of the youngest ones, a position he had acquired due to the dedication he put into his work. He, along with three others in each room, were responsible for carrying out evaluations for all the students finishing their school year: which was today. After asking multiple, very detailed questions, their job was done and the paper work was sent off to a different department which would match the person with another, depending on their answers. 

Checking his watch, Levi sighed and washed his mug before placing it back on the shelf. “Sure you don't want some bacon?” Hanji wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she waved a piece of bacon his way. When he didn't reply, she shrugged dismissively and put it into her own mouth before grabbing a few more pieces and throwing them onto the pan. 

“I should get going.” Levi muttered, grabbing his coat. “I'll see you tonight.” 

“Wait, Levi!” Hanji rushed after him. “You don't mind some friends coming over, right?” She spoke as she chewed on the bacon. 

“As long as they don't leave a mess, I don't give a shit.” He snapped impatiently. 

“No! Levi! Wait for me!” Isabel came rushing down the hallway, still brushing her red hair, her trousers still unbuttoned. “I'm coming! I'm coming!” 

Levi let a small smile slip his lips at the state Isabel was in. “Calm down. I have to leave early. Hanji will take you to school.” Isabel huffed and crossed her arms, giving him a fake glare. 

“I don't like riding with Hanji.” She muttered before leaning closer. “She's a maniac.” She whispered dramatically. 

Levi ruffled her hair as he pulled away, leaving her to glare at him yet again. “True.” He agreed. “But it's either that or walking.” He shrugged, watching as Hanji walked back to the kitchen, a skip in her step. “I promise I'll take you to school tomorrow.” He promised instead. 

Isabel huffed before rolling her eyes, giving in. “Fine.” She sighed before grinning and leaning up, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “Have a good day.” She chirped before turning on her heel and rushing back down the hallway, frantically brushing the hair that Levi messed up. 

Levi frowned at the wetness on his cheek, completely not understanding the gesture. He knew Isabel did it to show affection, he just didn't understand how the hell that was supposed to be a pleasant experience. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he turned and left. 

~~*~~*~~

Walking through the antiseptic white hallways somehow put him at peace. There was not a particle of dirt anywhere and some nurses have began arriving, already getting busy with the paper work they had to prepare before the graduates would start arriving. Many gave him friendly smiles and he politely nodded back but said nothing. He found the whole process of Evaluation tedious. 

For one, there were enough people in the world as it was. Who the hell needed more kids? And couldn't all the graduates just take a test or something to find their partner? Instead, Levi would be stuck here the whole day, sitting alongside the people he didn't like at all. 

He used his personnel card to open a door and walked in, finding that he was the first one; he preferred it that way. He had just enough time to get out all the documents out of his briefcase and fetch even more from all the shelves before Erwin Smith arrived. Erwin was a tall blond and, officially, Levi's boss every other day except when the Evaluation came around. 

They nodded at each other and Erwin immediately headed off to make more coffee, not bothering to ask Levi if he wanted some; he knew him long enough to know that Levi would take a strong, black coffee in the biggest mug there was. 

Levi had sat down by the papers, scanning over the names on the list. Each Evaluation took a minimum of twenty minutes, but there were some that could take up to three hours. Most of the time, the rule was that the longer you were inside, the better you were doing. 

Kitts Woerman arrived next: he was a tall man with a full beard and drooped eyes. He didn't speak much, but when he did, he was the first to accuse the graduates of being Sympathisers. Sympathisers were people who sided with the uncured, who sided with chaos and who sided with love being allowed; being a Sympathiser was a crime. Sometimes, the cure didn't fully work and people managed to care whether love was real or not. If you were found out, you were to spend a life sentence in jail. 

After him, last, arrived Dot Pixis. Pixis was a funny old man who somehow, always made Levi smile through the bad jokes and puns he told. They were usually all placed together when it came to Evaluation. 

Once the coffee was finished, they had sat down around the round table and spoke about the details, making sure they had a question and answer to anything that the graduates might have asked. Before long, 9 o'clock came around and they heard the nurses speaking with the graduates that have arrived. Each was to fill out an application and then be sent down the white hallway to the correct Evaluation room. 

It was then that Levi and the three others filed into the room. It was almost like a court room, with taller desks at the front, overlooking the candidate that would walk in. To the side, behind a pathetic curtain, stood a silver table. Unfortunately, the Evaluation rooms also worked as surgery rooms when it came to the actual procedure. After an Evaluation, the candidates returned a week later to receive the cure. The cure couldn't be given to anyone under 18. 

The day then began. First up was a girl with light brown hair and large amber eyes: Hitch Dreyse. They spent an hour with her though she gave the generic answers they expected and desired. After her was a tall blond: Thomas Wagner. He spent fifty minutes inside, but some of the answers he gave Levi didn't like; he was too arrogant. Next up: Mina Carolina. A girl with a soft smile who spent almost two hours inside. 

After her was Marco Bodt. He was a friendly guy with light brown eyes and freckles coating his cheeks. He spent two hours inside the room, though the Evaluators frowned at some of his answers. He didn't seem to care. Levi narrowed his eyes; the guy was too gentle, too nice – there was something wrong about him. 

Then came the lunch break, and Levi ate his food in silence, not bothering to join with the conversation. Hanji had stopped by at some point, grinning and talking about all the graduates looking scared as hell as she directed them to the correct room. 

On some days, he didn't particularly like sitting in front of that table for hours on end. His shoulders were tense and he huffed as he straightened up in his seat yet again; he couldn't wait till they were done here and he could go home before changing into something more comfortable and going for a run. Running always did clear his thoughts. 

After lunch, Mylius Zeramuski was next. Then Hannah Diamant and then Franz Kefta. None of them made much of an impression on Levi, which was a good thing. The more you blended in, the better chance you had of getting a good partner. If the Evaluators suspected there was something wrong with you, your chances of getting a good partner dropped. 

Lastly, came in a boy with dark brown hair, his bangs naturally falling over his forehead. There was confidence in his stride as he came to stop in the middle of the room and looked up, scanning the Evaluators one by one with a clever look in his eyes. When his eyes stopped on Levi, Levi frowned as something pulled on his chest and his heartbeat momentarily sped up; the eyes currently watching Levi were a beautiful teal-green: large, expressive and oh so mischievous.

“Name?”

“Eren Jaeger.” 

Levi looked over him quickly, finding Eren of an average height and a lean build. He ticked the correct boxes and looked up again, completely focused. There was something about the way Eren's eyes twinkled under the lights that gave him an aura of mystery that Levi was curious about. 

“Okay, Eren. Why don't you start by telling us a little bit about yourself?” Erwin's rehearsed line comes. 

And unlike the others they had seen, Eren's answer doesn't seem to be rehearsed. He hesitates a lot and pauses, thinking about what to say next but Levi learns that Eren is brave and rash but he does it to protect others, which makes the Evaluators whisper among themselves; security would perhaps be a good career. Eren also enjoys sports a lot and photography when he has the time. 

“Okay, Eren. We will now ask you some questions. Remember to answer them honestly.” 

“Great.” Eren grins back and Levi narrows his eyes at the kid's calm demeanour.

“What is your favourite colour?” 

“Green.” Eren answered instantly. Levi nodded once, pursing his lips as he wrote it down. Maybe his gut was telling him wrong; green was a very common, generic answer. It was also the correct answer. Black was too morbid, red had a connotation of love and orange was just freakish. Maybe he was wrong and Eren is just like the others. 

“What is your favourite subject?” 

“Science.” The other Evaluators nod and smile lightly. Good answer. 

“What about your favourite animal?” Asked Dot Pixis, sitting right next to Levi. 

“A cat.” Eren answered with a small smile playing on his lips. 

Then, came Levi's turn. He paused for a moment, staring down at the papers under his hands. He opened his mouth to speak but found that his heart was still racing. Was he nervous? What the hell was happening? He clenched his fist and straightened his back, looking straight ahead at Eren. 

“What's your favourite book?” He asked, proud that his voice didn't waver. Eren smiled at him, such a gentle smile that Levi felt his heart begin racing again and what the actual fuck was happening, this has never happened before. Except once, when he and Petra had gone to third base when they were teenagers and this was definitely nothing like that experience had been. Eren was simply staring at him, for god's sake! 

“Romeo and Juliet.” Came Eren's answer. The others nodded; the book was on the school syllabus after all. 

“And why is that?” Levi pressed on, narrowing his eyes at Eren's demeanor again. He was going to get to the bottom of this feeling that he was having. 

Because it's frightening, is the answer they all expected. It's a warning about the dangers of the old world, before the cure. It's a warning; it shows how easily love can take over you and lead you to your death. 

“Because it's beautiful.” Instantly, all the faces jerk up to look at Eren. They begin muttering among themselves but Levi is much more focused on Eren. 

“Beautiful?” He questioned, his nose wrinkling with the adjective for the tragic story. “That's an interesting word to use. Very interesting.” Levi leaned forward on his elbows, his eyes glued on Eren. “Perhaps you find suffering beautiful? Or enjoy violence?” He gave Eren a way to dig himself out of the hole, but Eren didn't seem to be worried at all. 

“No, that's not it.” Eren admitted. “There's something beautiful about the idea of sacrificing yourself for somebody that you love.” All of the Evaluators are staring at Eren, eyebrows furrowed and heads cocked as if he is speaking a foreign language. But Levi simply narrowed his eyes to which Eren simply smiled. 

“Love?” Levi muttered. 

“That's right.” Eren wasn't trying to deny the fact that he made a mistake. 

“Let's move on.” Erwin's voice sounded. But nobody was listening anymore. The other Evaluators had focused on the door behind Eren, where a certain sound was coming from. Eren, himself, smirked and turned around once before turning back to look at the Evaluators with an innocent gaze. 

And suddenly there is a screaming surge outside, in those pristine white hallways. People really are screaming, and there’s a tumbling, rolling, drumming sound, like a thousand feet moving together. 

Nile rose first. “What the hell?” But at that second the door burst open and a streaming blur of cows—  
actual, real, live, sweating, mooing cows—came thundering into the room. A stampede. 

All the other Evaluators immediately rose onto the desk, keeping away from the filthy animals but Levi remained in his seat. His eyes found Eren between the stampede, moving swiftly towards the door. He must have been suicidal. But Eren was grinning as he made his way to the door and paused there. 

Some of the cows had wigs hanging crazily from their heads, and others were half-swaddled in outfits identical to the one graduates had to wear to their Evaluation. For a second, Levi is sure he is dreaming. Maybe this whole day had been a dream, and he will wake up to discover that he is still at home, in bed, with the smell of coffee in the air. But then he noticed the writing on the cows’ flanks: NOT CURE. DEATH. The words were written in sloppy ink, just above the neatly branded numbers that identified these cows as destined for the slaughterhouse. And everything starts clicking in. 

Every so often, the uncured – people who live between cities and oppose to the use of the cure – staged an event: a protest. They didn't see love as a disease and didn't believe in the cure. The cows were dressed as humans, insinuating that people who undertook the cure were just a bunch of herd animals. 

The cows had calmed down now and were all shuffling around the room, chewing on anything they could find. Somehow, over the snorting and stomping and yelling, Levi heard a laugh – short and musical – like someone sounding off a few notes on a piano. Eren was still standing by the door, mischief clear in his eyes. And he was laughing. 

His eyes fell on Levi and everything stopped for a moment, as though Levi was looking through a camera lens, zoomed in all the way, zoomed in perfectly on Eren. Something clamped down on his stomach because Eren was one of them, Eren is one of the uncured, and Levi's mouth opened to say something but then his heart skipped a beat and he can't speak, he's frozen. 

Then Eren did the absolutely, positively unthinkable. He winked at Levi. 

The alarm suddenly sounded throughout the building, so loud Levi had to cover his ears and when he looked up again, Eren was gone. 

~~*~~*~~

He tried to not pay much attention to what had happened; instead, after the long day he had, he changed and began his daily jogging session. It calmed him, and he could perhaps see the beauty in the silence surrounding him as he raced the sun, the sunset painting a canvas for him. 

When he returned after the jog, he huffed at the multiple voices in the house. Knowing Farlan, he would still be at work – ever since his and Isabel's parents died in an unfortunate accident a few years back, Farlan was hardly around. Levi understood; sometimes, we all need time to ourselves. 

But Hanji's voice had always been loud and hard to miss. Her laugh sounded above all the other voices in his apartment, though Levi couldn't make out the amount of people that were there. Hanji said 'friends' before, as in plural, unfortunately – he should have been prepared. 

He avoided the kitchen and living room strategically and headed straight for his bedroom. Grabbing clothes to change into, he then headed to the bathroom and sighed while looking in the mirror, frowning at the bags under his eyes. 

Unbuttoning his shirt, he threw it in the wash basket and began working on the button of his pants when he heard a soft laugh. Looking up quickly, he found a girl standing in the doorway of the bathroom, a glass of wine in her hand and her pink lips pulled up into a sly grin. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail and admittedly, she was conventionally pretty. 

“Dinner and a show,” She drawled, taking a sip of her wine and twisting the glass around, watching the liquid swirl inside. 

“How rude,” Levi commented blankly, finishing pulling on his shirt before he turned to face her again. “And you are?” The girl must have been younger than he was, but not by much. 

“Annie,” She answered simply, sending him a flirtatious smile. “I suppose you're Levi,” She giggled. “Though, I have to say, Hanji's description of you isn't very precise.” 

“Annie, we - “ A male had rounded the corner and stopped by Annie, his eyebrows raising. “Am I interrupting?” He asked quickly but when nobody answered, he continued, “We're talking about today's - “ He cut off, eyes widening slightly as he turned to look at Levi. “ - thing. Today's thing.” 

“How boring, Bertholdt,” Annie rolled her eyes. “I was just having a nice conversation with - “ 

Levi walked past her and turned to walk into the living room, frowning slightly at the rudeness of Hanji's guests. He was used to people acting politely and sensibly – not whatever this was. 

“Hanji, what - “ 

“Levi! There you are!” She jumped up in her seat before quickly looking at her watch. “I thought it was earlier than that,” She murmured before her gaze shifted between Levi and the group of people sitting in their living room. “I did tell you I was going to have friends over, right?” 

“Yes,” Levi rolled his eyes. He scanned the group and in the midst, he recognised a few faces which were a bit too familiar. “I didn't realise you hung out with freshly graduated kids.” He has seen a few of them during the Evaluations today. 

“Oh, yes,” Hanji agreed with a shrug. “This is Armin; he helps out in the labs so we go to know each other well over the past few weeks,” She introduced a blond male with large, blue eyes and a friendly smile. “I see you've met Annie and Bertholdt...” She trailed off as the other two came into the room. 

“Perhaps not as in detail as I would have liked,” Annie commented whilst she walked past him. 

“This is Reiner, Marco and this is Mikasa,” Hanji continued introducing. 

“Hey, Levi!” Isabel waved from amidst the group of people. “Cool hangout, huh?”

However, when the doorbell rang, Levi rolled his eyes and sent Hanji a glare. “More?” He stressed. 

“Just one more,” Hanji promised. “You should hang out with us. These guys are very passionate about a lot of things.” Hanji giggled as she walked past Annie and Reiner kissing, pointing at the two of them with exaggeration. 

“Yes, this isn't awkward at all,” Levi muttered to himself and almost jumped as he spotted Marco standing by him. 

“I should probably agree,” Marco commented with a shrug. “And I don't suppose you're allowed to tell me my result, right?” Marco teased with a grin to which Levi rolled his eyes. These young people joked way too much for his liking. 

“Now, the party don't start 'til Eren - “ Hanji cut off mid-way through her sentence as the boy she brought in stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as he spotted Levi. 

Levi himself froze, though his heart annoying skipped a beat once more as those teal-green eyes set upon him. Around them, the people cheered and grinned and greeted Eren but Levi had not moved, trying to make sense of all of this. 

“Levi?” Hanji's voice startled him and whilst Eren had not moved yet either, Hanji seemed concerned for the both of them. “Is everything okay here?” 

Eren was the first who spoke up, “He's one of the cattle.” He sneered. Eyes narrowing, he turned to look at Hanji, “Why is he here?” 

“I live here!” Levi was the one who answered, snapping at the teenager. “Why the fuck are you in my house?” He perhaps let his temper get the best of him, but he was almost completely sure that Eren was one of the people behind today's occurrence with the cows. “Hanji what the hell is going on?” 

“Well, this is Eren,” Hanji spoke up awkwardly. “Hi, hey, yeah, that's Levi. I'm glad you guys are getting along.” 

Levi stepped forward, lips pursing and fists clenching. “You did it,” He snarled. “That little trick of yours with the stampede today. You did that.” 

Finally, Eren's sneer broke into a grin. “I don't know what you're talking about,” Eren told him innocently. “I was inside, having my Evaluation done, which you should know since you were there,” He pointed out and brought his hands up in a defensive gesture. “How could I have possibly been behind that?” 

“Because you're one of them.” Levi's answer was simple and as the words sunk in, he knew it was also true. “You're one of the uncured.” 

“Of course I am,” Eren shrugged. “I just turned eighteen. I'm not scheduled to have it until next week.”

Levi shook his head, the silence in the room stretching on with tension thick in the air. “That's not it.” His hand had reached for his pocket but the moment his fingers wrapped around his phone, he felt his arm being grabbed and twisted, a foot shoved at his side as he was pushed to the ground, the phone flying out of his hand. 

“Mikasa, stop,” Eren spoke up first. 

“Levi, let me explain,” Hanji pleaded immediately, stepping forward. 

Narrowing his eyes, Levi inhaled before turning the other way, getting his arm out of Mikasa's grip and elbowing the girl in her own leg, her body falling to the floor a second later. Levi stood up and sent her a glare as he turned to look at Hanji. “Explain what?” He snapped. “How you're working with him?” He pointed at Eren, and the realisation settled quickly. “How you're working with all of them?!”

“Yes,” Hanji's answer was simple. 

“There is no explanation for that, Hanji! That's illegal!” He snarled. “They will all be arrested and you'll go down with them!” 

“It's because you don't understand, Levi!” Hanji yelled just as loudly. “You don't understand what love is!” 

“And neither do you! You've received the cure!”

“Then, why do I still feel it?” Hanji asked quietly, looking at him softly. “I can still feel it, Levi. And it's not fair that other people shouldn't be allowed to.” 

“Yes, this is all very emotional and beautiful,” Annie suddenly interrupted, pulling away from Reiner for long enough. “So, Eren – how did it go?” 

“You should have seen their faces,” Eren grinned back at her. 

“Cool.” 

“Shut up!” Levi exclaimed, turning to look at the girl with wide eyes. “What's your excuse? You're supposed to be cured!” 

Snorting, Annie stood up and pulled her ear forward, showing him the three dots behind her ear which symbolised the cure being administered. “It's rather easy to fake it.” 

“Tell me you never felt different, Levi,” Hanji spoke up, coming forward and pleading. “Tell me you never thought any of this was ridiculous. Tell me you never felt your heart skip a beat at the sight of someone.” 

Levi's eyes averted to Eren for just a short moment, hoping his face didn't give away the answer. But Eren was grinning, and though Levi wasn't sure why, it somehow made his chest tighten, seeing the dimples the teenager's smile created. 

“What if I did?” Levi asked Hanji quietly. 

Hanji smiled, “Then I think it's only fair you help us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm incapable of continuing any of my other stories and instead, I choose to write new ones.  
> I've had this planned for a while, but never got around to finishing the first chapter so here it is. It will be loosely based on Delirium by Lauren Oliver but as I haven't actually ever finished reading the book, not much will be included from it.  
> I hope you guys find the concept of this story interesting and perhaps I will continue this one. But no promises on updates. I'm lacking any sort of motivation recently and I'm in the last few crucial weeks of my last year of school so...  
> But thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! :D  
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


	2. The One With So Many Questions

“Bread,” Levi said blankly.

Hanji reached over to the shelf with a huff and passed it to him. “Come on, Levi,” She whined. “Speak to me.” 

“Butter.” 

Once again, Hanji huffed and passed on the ingredient. “You can't ignore me your whole life,” She pointed out. “We live together.” 

“I won't have to.” Levi replied blankly. “With the choices you're making, your actions will lead to your death soon enough.” 

“You've always been optimistic,” She rolled her eyes. “They won't,” She assured him after a pause. “Levi, we can make a change.” 

“Did it ever occur to you that I don't want a change?” 

“Change is difficult,” Hanji agreed. “But it's worth it. Did you see them Levi? They're happy. They're happier than we've ever been. Living out in the Wilds can be difficult but I think - “ 

“The Wilds?” Levi questioned. The Wilds were parts of land in between cities; unregulated territory which was presumably destroyed by the bombings of the past. Electric fences separated cities from the Wilds. 

Hanji nodded. “Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt were born in the Wilds. Annie has kind of taken over from her parents; they were leaders of one of the camps. They live there and sneak into the city to lead the rebels.” Hanji was trusting him with all of this, and it made him uncomfortable; her giving this information away meant that she knew he was not going to tell anyone about it. 

“And the other?” He questioned. 

“They're just kids who want love. I don't know all of their individual stories, but they're determined to feel love and won't have it taken away from them. They want to know what being loved feels like.” She shrugged to dismiss the statement, but the furrow between her eyebrows told him she included herself in that category. “Not like anyone receives love from their parents, either.” 

Of course not; reproduction and repopulation were the goals of relationships – nurture was definitely not one. 

“All those stupid ideas will disappear once they receive the cure.” 

“You're forgetting that some of them have, whilst others would rather die than receive it.” She pointed out. 

For a moment, an image of Eren jumping off a building – the very same building a girl had jumped off a few years back – flashed through his mind. “I want to help, Hanji,” He snapped, cutting into the tomato harshly with the large knife. “But I don't know what the fuck love feels like.” He snapped bitterly. 

Hanji paused with a sigh, clearly not knowing how to answer that either. Then, her eyes widened and lit up with an idea: “Eren will tell you!” 

Levi's eyes widened in return, “W-Why would he?” 

“He's coming down for a few blood samples. I want to see whether something in his blood could be making him more resistant to the government's influence. I need an explanation as to why he is so passionate about all of this.” Hanji explained. “Don't you like him?” 

“Why would I like him?” Levi quickly sneered. “Besides, I don't want him around Isabel; he's a horny teenager, she's a pretty girl and who knows what nonsense he'll fill her mind with.” 

“Isabel is staying for training after school,” Hanji reminded him. “Also, you shouldn't be worried,” Hanji giggled. “Eren doesn't exactly roll that way right now.” 

“Right now? What is that supposed to mean?” 

The bell ringing paused their conversation and Hanji grinned as she skipped off down the hallway. “He'll tell you himself!” 

“Hanji! No!” He yelled after her and then cursed once he heard the door open and Hanji exclaim 'Hey, Eren!'. 

When Hanji came back a moment later with Eren trailing behind her, she was smirking and Levi had turned away to hide his embarrassment. 

“It's a good thing you're here, Eren,” Hanji spoke, but Levi heard the teasing tone in her voice. “We were just discussing your sexuality.” She said it so calmly and normally, Levi turned for just a moment to register Eren's eyes widening for a split second before a huge grin broke out on his face. 

“I can see how that comes up in a conversation,” He commented with a chuckle as he hopped up on a stool, reaching over to pick up a slice of a tomato. 

Narrowing his eyes, Levi immediately slapped at his hand. “Don't eat that!” He snapped. “It's not done and you haven't even washed your hands.” 

Narrowing his eyes in return, Eren smiled smugly and crossed his arms over the table. “If you wanted to know who I have sex with, you should have just asked, Levi.” 

Rolling his eyes, Levi huffed. “I couldn't care less who you have sex with,” He told him. “You could be having sex with three people at once and I wouldn't even give it a second glance.” 

Eren shrugged noncommittally. “Happened before.” He muttered. 

“Sounds like fun,” Hanji commented. 

“This isn't going to be put down on my Evaluation form, right?” Eren asked with a teasing tone to which Levi shot him a glare. “I'd hate for it to ruin my chances with the person who I become chained to forever.” 

“If you hate it so much,” Levi started sharply. “You could work for the government and not give a shit.” 

Eren sneered, “Work for the government who treats us like we're cattle?” 

“I would like to interrupt,” Hanji spoke up suddenly. “Three other people? How does that work?” She questioned curiously. 

Eren grinned, “Works surprisingly well.” He commented. 

Levi managed to keep in his comment and instead turned away, cutting up more ingredients. From the corner of his eye, he watched Eren give him a curious look. 

“You don't like me very much,” Eren pointed out as a statement, not a question. 

“Should I?” 

Eren shrugged, “You either love me or hate me. No in between. I have that type of a character, I guess.” 

“Oh, good. Then I have a wide range of choices.” Levi sneered. 

“What the hell did I do to you?” Eren snapped. 

Levi raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at him, “Well, it starts with your little stunt at the Evaluation Centre.” Levi started, and Hanji looked away uncomfortably. “Then you come in here with your little friends saying all kinds of bullshit about love and crap, you talk to me like we're equals and you act as if you have not a care in the world. You don't even know what love is! Screwing around is not love!” 

Eren remained quiet for a moment, eyes strayed to the table top while he breathed calmly. After the pause, he looked at Levi dead on: “I know what love is because I've seen how my parents acted around each other. All they needed was a simple touch or even a glance and they were smiling like idiots. The amount of times my mother told me how it made her feel is infinite, and I'll remember that to this day.” 

“Eren, you don't have to - “ Hanji started hesitantly. 

“You think about that all the time; they're the first and last thing you think of when you're in bed in the morning and at night. Their laugh is the sound you're most eager to hear. When you miss their touch, when you smile just thinking about them, when you care for every little thing they care for; that's love.” Eren explained passionately. “Then I guess you're not capable of love, are you, Levi?”

“I don't need to answer to you.” Levi replied simply, trying to ignore the fact that inside his chest, his heart was racing and he felt the goosebumps rise on his skin, but did his very best to ignore them too. 

“No,” Eren sighed, eyebrows furrowing. “I guess you don't.” He then turned to Hanji. “Let's get this over with. I wanna go back.” He sent Levi a small glance. “You don't get judged in the Wilds.” 

He suddenly wanted to know more; why was Eren going to the Wilds? Did he live there? Where were his parents? But - of course – his sense of pride held him back from saying anything more. 

With a sympathetic smile, Hanji escorted Eren towards her room but Levi didn't let himself let out the large breath he had been holding long after he heard the door slam closed. 

~~*~~*~~

If there was one person he dreaded to see the most, it was Nile Dawk. Nile was a very high-ranking government worker; next to Levi, his position was only an ambition and a wildest dream. Nile was powerful, and he knew it which is why Levi disliked him so much. Those who knew of their power and used it to get what they wanted were the worst kinds of people.

Therefore, jogging past Nile was a task he braced himself for, and simply hoped that the other would not speak to him. His hopes were shattered the moment Nile side-stepped and blocked his way. 

“Levi.” 

“Nile,” Levi replied politely, though he was in no mood for a chat. The past few days had been stressful and not only concerning work but his personal life, too. Hanji wanted an answer from him, and there was yet another secret meeting (he only called it secret because Farlan didn't know about it) at their house – at which Eren was not present, and Levi couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. 

Eren's words continued to echo in his mind, which just made him ponder why exactly he was so opposed to all of this. Hell, he never received any love from his parents (or anybody else, for that matter); perhaps it would be nice to feel whatever it was that Eren described.

“I always see you running,” Nile pointed out with a faint, derisive smile. “Why is that?” 

“You're asking me why I run?” Levi asked dumbly, staring at Nile with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes.”

“I want to keep in form,” Levi replied simply. 

“And why is it that you run alone?” Nile asked him, eyebrows furrowing. “I'd think one of your housemates would join you.” He raised an eyebrow and looked away slyly.

Levi was beginning to think there was a point to this conversation. “They're not into it,” He simply replied. 

“Yes, they do seem to be in different social groups,” Nile shrugged slightly. “I mean, last I've seen, Hanji, is it? It's a strange sight to see her surrounded by so many young people.” 

Levi felt the shiver run up his spine; Nile being interested in something like this was not a good sign. “She's quite childish herself,” Levi explained. 

“That I believe,” Nile smiled, though it was clearly not sincere. “Send her my regards.” 

“I will,” Levi told him and then side-stepped him. 

“And good luck in your task,” Nile added quickly. “Heading to East End, right?” 

Levi looked up at the pathway before him, frowning slightly with no way out. “I guess I am.” 

“Well, enjoy.” Nile proceeded to walk forward and Levi remained still, feeling eyes upon his back for a few seconds until he set off into a light jog again. 

East End beach was the least popular of all beaches; the current was too strong, the sand was rocky and rough and it was situated near the border and the subsequent Wilds. It was often patrolled and seemed to be one of the most popular places for Uncured to hang out if they sneaked through the electric fence. But Levi liked the silence, so it remained one of his running destinations anyway. 

The waves crashed softly against the beach, brushing each stone with a gentle caress as the current ushered them forward. The setting sun shone on the rippling water, its orange light warped in the twisted waves. The breeze, by contrast, was cool; it hung in the air and was subtle but ever-present.

Nile mentioning Hanji was not good. The thought hung in his mind, and it was Levi's stupid loyalty that made him worry. He would do anything for Hanji, and it was unspoken but evident that he would help her in her current, crazy task. 

“I felt like I needed to apologize,” A voice beside him startled him and made him stop instantly. 

“So now you stalk me?” Levi questioned, taking his headphones out and looking over at Eren. 

Eren shrugged, a small smile on his lips as the wind messed up his air more with each passing second. “It's not hard to see people on the beach from there,” Eren pointed behind him and Levi looked towards the forest hidden behind the electric fence. “And I felt that we left off on a bad note the last time.” 

“What do you care?” Levi asked him bitterly, beginning to jog again. “We don't need to be on good terms.” 

“But I'd like to be,” Eren admitted. Levi said nothing as Eren continued to jog by his side. Eren must have taken his silence as an agreement and smiled softly to himself, remaining quiet as they continued in a comfortable silence. 

About five minutes later, once Levi realised Eren wasn't giving up and was actually keeping up with him pretty well, he sighed and slowed his pace. “Why don't you start by telling me about yourself, then,” He murmured. 

Eren raised an eyebrow but smiled. “You were there during my Evaluation. You know everything.” 

“I'd like to know the truth,” Levi told him with a teasing smirk. 

Eren raised an eyebrow again but grinned wider. “My favourite colour is actually blue.” He admitted. “And I actually absolutely hate Science. Physical Education was always my forte. My favourite book still stands though.” 

“How tragic,” Levi commented, referring to the book choice. “Though I guess it explains a few things.” 

“What's yours?” Eren asked, and though his eyes widened slightly as if the question was supposed to remain unspoken, he didn't retract it. 

“Room,” Levi answered hesitantly. “By Emma Donoghue.” 

“Interesting choice,” Eren shrugged. 

“You don't look like the type to read books,” Levi pointed out. 

Eren chuckled, “I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or be offended.” He shrugged slightly, matching Levi's pace as the other slowed down to a walk. “I like to read. There's not much to do out in the Wilds, so I have to find something to keep myself busy.” 

“Why?” 

Eren turned to look at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Why what?” 

“The Wilds,” Levi corrected in a murmur, diverting his gaze to the ocean instead. “Why did you choose to live there?”

“It's not much,” Eren agreed with a helpless shrug. “But I'm surrounded by people who feel exactly the same way as me. I can have an opinion, I can have a voice, I can have freedom and I can have...” Eren broke off, clearly struggling. He sighed, “ - family.” 

And this was where Levi decided to end it. All of this was too much to soak in, and once again, Eren trusting him with all of this either meant that he was stupidly naive or that Hanji had already told the kid that Levi was with them and could be trusted. 

“Besides,” Eren started again before Levi could bid his goodbye. “Annie pulled me into it, and there's no way I'm leaving her behind.” 

“Annie?” Levi immediately furrowed his eyebrows. 

Eren smiled shyly, turning to look away. “I erm...” He started, bringing his hand up to scratch at his neck nervously. “I fell in love when I was sixteen.” 

“Annie?” Levi questioned again. It was tough to imagine Eren with Annie, but it made sense to some extent. They were both rather confident, outspoken individuals. 

“Yeah,” Eren sighed. “She told me the truth about herself three months later. We were together for just a bit over a year. Then we came to realisation that we both preferred different things. But she pulled me into it, and she knows I'd follow her whatever choice she makes.” He shrugged again but smiled while stretching. “So now she's with Reiner and Bertholdt and I'm here.” 

“Wait, wait,” Levi stopped him. God, he hated this. This sounded far too much like gossip, and he should have already grown out of something as petty as this. “Both of them?” 

“Haven't you ever heard of threesomes, Levi?” Eren grinned, clearly entertained by Levi's bewildered look. “Sure. They all agreed upon it. It sounds kinda fun, honestly.” Eren admitted but just thinking about made Levi's heart beat faster, cheeks turning a light crimson. “Awe, how adorable,” Eren commented to which Levi rolled his eyes. “It's entertaining to see you get so worked up over relationships.” 

“Whatever,” Levi murmured, turning to get to the exit of the beach. 

“I'm sorry, by the way,” Eren added quickly. “I don't think I've said it before so yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you've never been in lo - “ 

“I don't care, Eren,” Levi told him quickly. “You were right. Who cares?” 

Eren smiled lighty and turned away. “So we're okay?” He asked softly. 

“We're fine,” Levi huffed. “God, you're a chatty kid, aren't you?” He teased. 

“Why?” Eren spoke up. “Do you think actions speak louder than words?” He grinned cheekily and Levi rolled his eyes yet again. 

“Go home, Eren,” He sighed, turning away and finding the quickest route which would get him home. 

“I'll see you around, Levi,” Eren told him, those teal-green orbs falling upon Levi and inspecting him quickly. He then gave him one more blinding smile and turned on his heel, turning into a jog down the street. 

Levi thought about asking him how he was going to get through the electric fence, but it seemed like a thought that came too late and he simply let it go. Instead, he turned to go home and thought about Romeo and Juliet – what a bunch of crap that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably tell you that most of upcoming chapters is basically Levi being totally oblivious to Eren's flirting. Sounds fun. ^.^  
> I hope some of you are still reading... I know updates are slow (or perhaps non-existent) but I actually kind of have plans for this story. I don't think it's gonna be very long since I don't have everything planned yet; so it's either gonna be quite short, or it's gonna sprout a sequel – not sure which one I'm feeling better about though.   
> What do you think so far? I'd love some feedback ^.^   
> On Tumblr, the tag for the story is fic: Skip A Beat (in case anybody wants to say something or check if I update or simply see me whine about writing it)  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The One With Cliché Bands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in the chapter are:  
> Wrapped Around Your Finger – 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Backseat Serenade – All Time Low

“Since when does Hanji have so many friends anyway?” Farlan asked him silently, sitting next to Levi and calmly drinking his coffee before he had to head to work. They watched Hanji interact with Armin and Mikasa, talking excitedly while Armin agreed with just as much enthusiasm and Mikasa smiled lightly, nodding along.

“She's a very social person,” Levi commented blankly. He hated lying to Farlan, and Farlan was still the only person who didn't know what Hanji was doing running around with all the young people. He shrugged, “What can you do?” 

Farlan frowned momentarily, “I just hope she's not getting into trouble.” 

“We're talking about Hanji,” Levi pointed out with a chuckle. “All she does is get into trouble.” Farlan turned to look at him calmly, eyes scanning over the small smile playing on Levi's lips before he nodded and stood up, putting his cup in the sink and heading towards the door with a quiet 'see you' thrown over his shoulder. 

Isabel emerged from her own room, playfully sticking her tongue out at Levi before she grabbed a piece of toast from his plate. “What's happening?” She mumbled around the food in her mouth. 

“I'm the wrong person to ask,” Levi motioned towards Hanji. Isabel turned for a moment, greeting Armin and Mikasa animatedly before turning back to Levi. 

“Why don't you like them?” She asked curiously. 

“What makes you think I don't like them?” Levi asked simply. 

Isabel grinned, “Hanji was ranting to me about your little clash with Eren.” 

Levi rolled his eyes before shooting a glare at Hanji's back. “Of course she would.” He muttered and then shrugged. “We're fine.” He told Isabel simply. 

Isabel raised an eyebrow and grinned. “He's fine, I don't know about y - “ 

He shoved at her shoulder and rolled his eyes. “I forbid you from ever saying that again.” 

“You can't forbid me!” Isabel argued back with a grin. “Eren is good looking, and that's the truth. Although he's got that 'bad boy' vibe going a bit too much for me,” She shrugged lightly and Levi rolled his eyes in response. “I'd like to think that intelligence is a very attractive trait.” 

She cast a single glance back quickly, but Levi saw her catch Armin's gaze for just a second before Isabel was turning and walking towards the door. 

“Levi! I'm gonna be late for school!” 

Levi smiled lightly and headed after Isabel, leaving the house with a quick 'bye' directed at the other three inside. 

~~*~~*~~

It would have been easy to conclude that today was, in fact, a really shitty day. 

The curing had begun and Levi was forced to be present while each candidate was escorted into the room – the very same room they had their Evaluations – and then proceeded to be laid down on the cold, silver table while the doctors paced around. 

Most walked in peacefully, some even smiling but there were the few that were dragged in, yelling and kicking in the arms of the security. Levi sighed and looked away at those, hoping to not see a familiar face. 

A few hours into it they were interrupted when Nile Dawk entered the room, pulling Levi aside and saying that there has been an emergency at Block D and the building had to be evacuated. They followed the instruction and stood in the quickly warming summer air as they waited for further instructions. The smell of smoke was thick in the air, and it was to conclude that there had been a fire. 

As if that didn't make his day unbearable, when Levi opened the door to the house, he was hit with loud music blaring through the walls. 

“Hanji! Turn it off!” He tried to yell over it but when there was no reply, he simply marched right into the kitchen so he could tell the woman off right to her face. 

When he stopped in the doorway, however, it wasn't Hanji who was in the room. It was Eren and Isabel. 

Eren sat on the couch with a grin on his face, a guitar resting perched against the couch next to him, his eyes watching Isabel with entertainment. Isabel, however, jumped around the place, arms in the air, laughing loudly, hips moving to the music Levi had never heard before. 

Unnoticed, Levi simply walked over to the stereo and turned it off. Isabel's disapproving 'hey!' was first while Eren leaned back on the couch and looked up at Levi upside down. “Why am I not surprised?” He gave a lazy smile. 

“Yes, it's me, the person who always ruins your fun,” Levi rolled his eyes sarcastically as he set his bag down. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

Eren grinned, “I picked up Isabel from school.” Isabel nodded along. “Hanji stayed behind, what with all the chaos happening and all.” 

“And you would know all about it, wouldn't you?” Levi narrowed his eyes. 

Eren smiled innocently. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” 

“There was a fire today.” 

“Fires happen.” Eren shrugged lightly while Isabel giggled and looked away. 

“Yes, and writing such as 'NOT CURE – DEATH' just appears on the wall by itself.” Levi added to which Eren chuckled. 

“What do you want me to say, Levi?” He asked, sitting up straight and looking over at the man. 

Levi rolled his eyes and turned towards Isabel, “Don't you have studying to do instead of dancing to horrible music?” He asked. Isabel pouted and gave him a mocking glare before she turned on her heel and left the room. 

“Ouch,” Eren stood up off the couch and sat by the kitchen counter. “Horrible music?” 

Levi shrugged as he opened the fridge and scoured through it, “I've never heard it before.” 

“Of course you wouldn't have,” Eren admitted. “We have music ourselves.” He said, to which Levi paused. “It's real and it's true, unlike the garbage the government has you listening to on the radio.” 

“A band,” Levi sneered. “How cliché.” 

Eren shrugged, “Everybody's been in a band at some point. There's a few around. Not all the people who write the music are rebels, you know.” Some of them just wanted to make music, but not everybody was prepared to go against everything they have been taught. 

Levi began preparing sandwiches. He looked up and motioned at the guitar. “So you're also one of the brooding musicians?” 

Eren chuckled, “I try. Connie is a much better guitarist than me and Mikasa usually takes the drums while Historia takes the piano, but a lot of us play instruments since there is nothing better to do. Singing is usually split between the few of us, though Jean takes quite the lead there. He's the definition of brooding.” 

Levi sighed and looked up at him, “Let's hear it then.” 

Eren grinned and walked over to the stereo again, pressing play and turning down the volume before changing the track. He came back and sat down while a slower song played. “That's Jean.” Eren pointed out as vocals began. 

_Throwing rocks at your window at midnight_  
_You met me in your backyard that night_  
_In the moonlight you looked just like an angel in disguise_

__“Sounds deep,” Levi commented as he bit into one sandwich and pushed the other towards Eren, knowing well at this stage already that the eighteen-year-old would not turn it down._ _

__“He's in love with this guy, and let's just say they don't have the same beliefs when it comes to love,” Eren shrugged, explaining the story. “It's quite sad, really.”_ _

__Out of curiosity, Levi paused and turned towards the stereo, abandoning his sandwich and walking over to it. “Is there any of you singing here?” He changed the track and waited for the familiar vocals but when they didn't come, he changed it again._ _

__“Erm, I think so – I don't - “ Eren managed to stutter and when Levi cast a glance over his shoulder, he registered a blush rising on the kid's face._ _

__Stopping on a louder track dominated mostly by guitar, Levi stopped and turned to look at Eren, watching an even deeper blush creeping up his neck. Smirking, Levi knew he had the right track._ _

_____Lazy lover_  
_Find a place for me again_  
_You felt it once before_  
_I know you did_  
_I could see it_

______Eren's voice was smooth and sultry, accompanied by the music before it got to the chorus, where the music began to take over, almost expressing the frustration hidden behind Eren's words. The drums were clearly dominating and leading the track, but Eren's voice was pure and Levi felt like the words were true, laced with pain of memories._ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Backseat serenade_  
_Little hand grenade_  
_Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone_  
_You're salty like a summer day_  
_Kiss the pain away_  
_To your radio_

___________It sounded much too personal to Levi and without a second thought, he switched the track. He sighed before turning back around yet avoiding Eren's gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“It's good,” He commented, and he wasn't lying. The music was much more lively than anything he had heard before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Thanks,” Eren replied, biting into his sandwich._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Seems personal,” Levi couldn't stop himself from commenting. “I mean,” He stuttered quickly. “Not something I would put out there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Eren shrugged, “Who cares?” He replied. “The feelings are there. They're out there on paper, they're real and they sound good enough to dance to so we just don't ask what they're about. Some are more obvious than others but... oh well...” He shrugged again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Levi didn't want to ask any more on the subject, afraid of getting in too deep again. Seeing as Eren didn't seem to be in a hurry, Levi focused on another topic. “When's your curing appointment?” He asked instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Three days,” Eren replied simply, unfazed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Whats your plan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Now, is that something I should be sharing?” Eren grinned teasingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“They're going to be looking for you if you don't show,” Levi warned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I guess they will,” Eren replied silently. “They wouldn't find me in The Wilds. But I'm not a person who goes running.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“So you'll be there?” Levi questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Eren leaned forwards on the counter, “Careful, Levi,” He spoke through his smirk. “I might start thinking you care.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Ridiculous,” Levi scoffed. “It would be unpleasant watching you get dragged in and strapped to a table. Or even watching you try to jump off a building; I'm sure your sister would murder me if that happened and I could have prevented it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Someone cares,” Eren sang teasingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Stop it,” Levi snapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“You care,” Eren sang again, teasing further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Levi rolled his eyes and shoved at his shoulder, watching as Eren laughed warmly and finished off his sandwich. “Hey,” Levi started suddenly. “Call it curiosity, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Eren leaned back and opened his arms wide. “I'm an open book.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“That song...” Levi trailed off. “Who was it about?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Eren's smile faded slightly and he cleared his throat. “It's erm...” He started off hesitantly before a determined flicker appeared in his teal-green eyes. “After Annie broke up with me we hooked up one last time a few weeks later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“But you're just a kid.” It left Levi's mouth without him meaning to, but once Eren's eyes settled on him, there was no going back. “I mean,” Levi cleared his throat. “You're so young and it seems you've experienced things I've never even thought about.” It was a brutally honest thought, and it was actually annoying to an extent that Levi let it slip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“My experience is ordinary, Levi,” Eren replied. “You just never let yourself have any of those experiences; you were caught up on the bullshit the government tells us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Were?” Levi caught his word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Eren smiled and nodded. “I hardly think I'd be sitting here if you weren't going to help us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I could just be playing you,” Levi told him with a shrug. “Getting the information that I need to sell you out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Eren grinned, “You don't seem like a player to me.” He commented with a chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Levi rolled his eyes, “Shut up.” He replied, no venom whatsoever in his voice. He pointed towards the guitar. “Why don't you make yourself useful?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The smile that lit up Eren's face was radiating with happiness and he quickly jumped off the stool to grab the guitar and sit on the couch. He handled the guitar expertly, as if he had done it for years, with such an ease that only came with practice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Levi took a seat on one of the other couches, a cup of tea in his hand as Eren began strumming, a silent melody rising in the air. Isabel stalked out of her room, grinning as she sat down next to Eren, mesmerized by the beautiful music._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________They remained seated for however long it was (Levi stopped paying attention) and were only interrupted when the door opened and Hanji came through with Farlan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Farlan raised an eyebrow at the guitar and Hanji quickly motioned for Eren to cut it off. Eren stopped and smiled up at Farlan. “I don't think we've met yet. I'm Eren.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Farlan shook his hand, though he continued to regard the guitar suspiciously. “Farlan.” He offered. But there was still a question in his eyes as he turned to look at Hanji._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Um,” Hanji started. “Eren is here to...” She paused and smirked, looking over to Levi. “He's hanging out with Levi.” She elbowed Farlan lightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“No, he isn't,” Levi quickly stressed. “He's a friend of Isabel's.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Isabel shrugged, “Sure, why not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Farlan seemed disinterested either way and he offered Eren another smile before making his way down the hallway to his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I'm hurt, Levi,” Eren teased, mockingly bringing his hand up to his chest. “I thought we had something special.” Levi rolled his eyes in response and Eren turned to Hanji, standing up and strapping his guitar onto his back. “Ready to go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Go where?” Isabel instantly stood up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Nowhere,” Eren assured her, though there was a grin on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Isabel's eyes widened and she pointed accusingly. “You're going to The Wilds with him!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Shh!” Hanji quickly shushed her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Why can't I come?” Isabel whined, stomping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest, pouting. Levi watched silently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Another time,” Hanji promised her. She then turned to look towards Levi, bit her lip and turned to look at Eren again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Another time,” Eren told her and Hanji nodded while Levi understood the silent question that was asked. And all of it simply corrected his suspicions; Eren definitely liked hanging around, but he was still not ready to trust Levi with the actions of the rebels. Though he had no problems trusting him with his history of relationships, apparently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________And suddenly, Levi was curious. In any case, he would call it research, but he was curious what The Wilds were like._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Hanji turned on her heel and headed towards the door while Isabel pouted and turned to the kitchen. Eren looked over to Levi and smiled, “You can keep the music CD.” He motioned towards the stereo. “I can tell you like it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“You know no such thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Eren grinned and called out a 'bye' before he left together with Hanji. And if later Levi listened to the CD on his laptop, well, he couldn't be blamed because Eren's voice told stories through the music; stories that he was curious to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, so I actually updated.  
> I hope you guys haven't lost interest yet since I'm just getting started. I'm trying to think of really cute, cliché romantc scenarios so if you have any ideas, you can always message me :P  
> But I hope you guys are liking the slow build between Levi and Eren and I think musician!Eren is one of the hottest things ever so I couldn't pass up an opportunity. There will be more rebel development incoming in the next chapter so I'm excited to write that.  
> Although, to be fair, I only managed to finish this because I'm the queen of procrastination and wrote this instead of my Spanish essay...  
> Well, kudos and comments are always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!  
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
